Deseos Imposibles
by FinnFisshu88
Summary: Harry está triste... hay muchos tipos de deseos, pero ¿son todos imposibles? Tendrá que encontrar el modo de superar la muerte de Sirius, pero no estará solo. Oneshot dedicado a los que leen el Giratiempo, espero k os guste... ¡ y dejar reviews!


Cualquier cosa que reconozcáis... no es mía ( ya quisiera yo). Este One-Shot es un especial por los más de 100 reviews de " El Giratiempo"... espero que lo disfrutéis! No tiene nada que ver con mis otros Fics!

**DESEOS IMPOSIBLES...**

Un chico lloraba amargamente, maldiciéndose a él mismo, incluso odiándose. El sentimiento de culpa le corroía por dentro, él no era más que un maldito desgraciado, incapaz de dejar de auto-compadecerse. Las sonrisas de apoyo de sus amigos no le servían de nada... no merecía unos amigos tan buenos, dispuestos a todo por él...

Siguió pensando en sus cosas, en su desgraciada vida, en que todo era su culpa, hasta caer profundamente dormido.

Dos personas, un chico y una chica, miraban preocupados a aquel muchacho moreno azabache que acababa de dormirse.

Hay que hacer algo para que Harry se ponga bien, no puede seguir así...- dijo la chica.

Lo se...- contestó el chico con semblante preocupado... de repente, la cara se le iluminó – oye.. se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa... pero romperíamos todas las reglas... si nos pillasen, claro – añadió con la cara entre seria y sonriente.

Desembucha.

Pues...

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó tarde, era sábado, así que no se preocupó... además, había salida a Hogsmeade y no le apetecía ir... Solo el pensar que era gracias a Sirius que podía ir se ponía mal.

Bajó directamente a las cocinas, donde apenas tomó un vaso de leche, y una vez hecho esto, se dirigió al lago, a una zona un poco apartada. No le gustaba quedarse en zonas a la vista, porque la gente lo señalaba y murmuraba, otros tantos se acercaban a él como si nunca hubiesen dudado de su palabra y fuesen amigos suyos íntimos... Los más indiscretos simplemente miraban embobados su cicatriz, como si fuese algo fascinante o les pudiese revelar algo.

Estaba sentado en una roca, justo a la orilla del lago y muy cerca del bosque prohibido, pensando en Sirius ( para variar) y en todos los cercanos a él, en el peligro que corrían, cuando unas risas le distrajeron.

Se trataba de dos jóvenes mas o menos de su edad. Eran un chico y una chica, ella morena, alta y con ojos marrones tirando a miel. Él era alto también, más que Harry ( Harry había crecido bastante durante el último año...), castaño con los ojos negros y la piel muy pálida. Eran muy parecidos.

Vamos, reconoce que estuvo bien, Sam.

Yo... bien, tú ganas, George... – En ese momento, Sam se dio cuenta de que les miraban – oh, disculpa si te hemos molestado – dijo dirigiéndose a Harry.

No os preocupéis...- contestó Harry vagamente, mirando de nuevo al lago.

Oye.. no es por incordiar pero... ¿ estás bien? – preguntó George serio.

Harry le miró a los ojos, vio una calidez en ellos que no podría ser superada ni por la de Hagrid.

Yo... bueno, no estoy en mi mejor momento – contestó evasivo.

¿ Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Sam – Nosotros somos Samantha y George Owen.

Harry dudó un momento en decirles su nombre... parecían majos, y no quería que cambiasen su actitud por él... Finalmente, se decidió.

Soy Harry Potter, encantado.

Harry se alegró al ver que ninguno de los dos miró en busca de su cicatriz, de hecho, ni se inmutaron.

¿ Qué se siente al ser el mago más presionado de la historia? – preguntó George medio bromeando.

Todo lo contrario a lo que había pasado durante la últimas semanas ocurrió. A Harry le hizo mucha gracia su manera de decirlo.

Sobrevivo...- contestó con una sonrisa. Hacía mucho que Harry no sonreía.

Vaya, te lo tomas muy bien... si o estuviese en tu lugar me sentiría agobiada, no se, tendría miedo..- comentó Sam.

Hombre, te aseguro que el ser un Gryffindor no te quita el miedo... ¿ de qué casa sois- añadió.

Ravenclaw, séptimo curso – contestó George – Oye.. ¿ no vas a Hogsmeade? – preguntó.

No tengo muchas ganas...

Ah, genial¿ te vienes con nosotros? No es bueno estar solo...- dijo Sam

Bueno, vale – Harry se sorprendió al oírse responder eso, aunque a fin de cuentas, no perdía nada por intentar conocerles.

¿ Qué es el mal¿ Qué lo diferencia del bien? Muchas veces me lo he preguntado. ¿Qué marca la diferencia entre lo bueno lo malo?. Cuando vives en mi situación muchas veces te lo planteas. No puedo evitar ser mala, pero a la vez es para conseguir algo bueno... una controversia. Nadie sabe realmente en qué bando estoy, en ocasiones, ni yo misma lo se. No soy mortífaga, pero tampoco pertenezco a La Orden del Fénix. Estoy en medio, y todos parecen querer llevarme a su respectivo extremo, aún sin confiar en mí. Prefieren tener la seguridad de que estoy con ellos, pero yo no trabajo para nadie, ni pienso hacerlo, actúo según mis propias ideas, y no puedo permitir que me las quiten, porque son lo único que me quedan.

Renuncié al amor en Hogwarts, no fue fácil, pero tuve que hacerlo. Por eso estoy ahora en esta situación... por culpa del que yo considero mi único error, el peor de mi vida. Hubo un tiempo en el que supe qué era me enamoré... Por entonces aún no sabía nada. Fue esta maldita renuncia la que me hizo caer, pero o sabía las consecuencias.

Nunca supe realmente si lo que llegué a sentir fue amor o solo una ilusión, a fin de cuentas, había oído hablar tanto sobre el amor... y sobre él, quizás fue una invención mía, una personalidad creada por mí pero que no coincidió en absoluto con la realidad, y cuando la realidad me golpeó sentí tal decepción que decidí no enamorarme nunca.

Más tarde se enteraron de quién era o realmente y casi todos me dieron de lado, se alejaron de mí... No les culpo, ser una Ryddle trae problemas a cualquiera que sepa que ese es el verdadero apellido de un monstruo que se autodenomina Lord Voldemort.

Sí, Voldemort es mi padre... nunca supo de mi existencia... hasta que los rumores corrieron... Vaya suerte la mía, una serpiente con corazón mezclado rodeada de leones... Efectivamente, fui a Gryffindor, irónico¿ cierto? La hija de Lord Voldemort, descendiente directa del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, fui a caer a la casa enemiga. Ni que decir tiene que a Voldemort no le agradó primero averiguar que debido a una violación a una bruja tuvo una hija, segundo que fuese mujer, tercero y peor todavía: Que fuese una Gryffindor.

Puede que Tom Ryddle alguna vez tuviera sentimientos, pero Voldemort no se permite esa debilidad, con lo cual, me vio como una poderosa herramienta en vez de cómo una hija... pero la "herramienta" no se dejó utilizar... Soy astuta, el fin justifica los medios, pero también soy valiente defiendo con uñas y dientes a quienes quiero... como mi madre...

Defendí mis ideales no me uní a Voldemort, me da asco pensar en él, aunque no en Tom... Lástima que muriese para convertirse en ese monstruo... y cuando mató a mi madre, la única persona que me quiso por quien soy y me apoyó, aun siendo el fruto de una violación, prometí no parecerme jamás a él.

Quise morir, pero había cometido demasiados errores, así que ni eso me permitieron... Vago por el mundo como si fuese un alma en pena, nadie me mira o escucha... Llevo años tratando de averiguar cómo acabar con esto, ya me da igual vivir o morir, solo necesito salir de esta situación.

Siempre estuve sola, pero nunca fui solitaria... siempre me gustó la risa, pero no me permitieron reir, y no creo que haga falta mencionas las sonrisas, lágrimas... Fui tratada como un ser sin sentimientos, pero hubo un tiempo en el que tuve más que todos ellos...

¿ Emily?

Acabo de oír una voz... pero es imposible...

¿ Eres tú, Emily?

Dos voces, demasiado familiares

Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Por fin me doy la vuelta, parece un sueño, un mal sueño... sin embargo...

No prometo nada – Se qué quieren, puedo conocer los pensamientos de las personas.

Harry había pasado todo el día con los hermanos Owen y debía reconocer que lo había pasado bien. Les había conocido a fondo en muy poco tiempo, al igual que ellos a él. Tenía la sensación de que le podían ayudar, que podía confiar en ellos... por primera vez en muchos meses se acostó y durmió tranquilamente.

Parece que ha ido bien... – comentó la chica del día anterior

Sí, solo espero que no se de cuenta...- contestó el chico.

Le perderíamos si lo descubriese..

Vamos, queda mucho por hacer.

Ambos se fueron del dormitorio.

¡ Hola chicos! – Harry miró sonriente a los Owen, que le esperaban a la orilla del lago.

Hola..

¿ Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry al ver tristeza en sus ojos.

Nos tenemos que ir... esta noche...- contestó Sam.

¿ Qué? – Harry se puso triste, pero al momento sonrió – Bien, no desperdiciemos el día llorando, además, siempre podemos escribirnos.

Cierto...- dijo George sonriendo también ¿ Qué te apetece hacer?

¿ Quidditch? – preguntó Harry

A George le brillaron los ojos, parecía que le apasionaba el deporte ¡ Dalo por hecho! – exclamó contento.

Los tres se encaminaron a la pista, y Harry al sacar la Saeta de Fuego suspiró triste.

¿ Qué te pasa? – preguntaron con preocupación.

Es que... mi padrino me la regaló... y él... bueno... murió – murmuró Harry. Era incapaz de mentirles.

Bueno, Harry, no creo que fuese tu culpa que muriese – razonó George

Sí que lo fue, por mi culpa se arriesgó y le mataron.

Piénsalo bien, Harry, las cosas siempre ocurren por algún motivo, no dudo que tu padrino fuese dónde estabas, pero lo hizo porque él quiso, no creo que tú le apuntases al cuello con tu varita para que saliese... Además, estoy segura de que no quiere que desperdicies esa magnífica escoba. Sé que es difícil, pero debes concentrarte en los buenos momentos que pasaste con él y dejar de atormentarte – dijo Sam.

Muchas veces le había repetido esas palabras, pero por primera vez les vio sentido... Era cierto, él podía haberle impulsado a salir, pero no era su culpa. Sirius no era de las personas que se quedaban en casa sabiendo que hay alguien en peligro.

Gracias – contestó con una sonrisa.

Por nada¿ empezamos? – contestó George con los ojos brillantes.

¡ Claro!

Se pasaron parte de la mañana jugando, había que decir que George era muy buen cazador, y a Harry le sorprendió que no estuviese en el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

Oye... ¿ Cómo es que no estás en el equipo de Quidditch? – preguntó. – Eres muy bueno.

Gracias, tú eres fenomenal en la escoba... Digamos que tengo pánico escénico ¿entiendes a qué me refiero?.

Harry sonrió, George y Sam le recordaban a dos personas... pero no sabía quienes... Miró al cielo, estaba de un azul intenso que pocas veces se había visto. ¿ Le estarían viendo Sirius y sus padres? Negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso.

¿ Qué te pasa? – preguntó George.

Pensaba en mi padrino y... en mis padres... me hubiese gustado conocerlos, jugar l Quidditch con mi padre, ser ayudado por mi madre... no se, hacer cosas que hace cualquier familia – contestó otra vez sorprendiéndose de su sinceridad, sin embargo, hablarlo le alivió en cierto modo.

Yo supongo que a tus padres les hubiera gustado hacer todo eso, pero no puedes apalancarte en lo que hubiera sido. Estoy seguro de que tus padres están orgullosos de ti...

¿ Por qué lo dices?

Nuestro padre murió cuando éramos pequeños, y nuestra madre siempre dice que ellos están orgullosos de nosotros todos los días... No creo que con los tuyos no suceda lo mismo...- contestó George.

Hablas de ellos como si estuviesen vivos...

Y lo están, mientras que haya una persona que les recuerde y les tenga aprecio, ellos seguirán vivos. La muerte verdadera es caer en el olvido...- dijo Sam.

Otra vez sus palabras le golpearon fuertemente... parecía que le acababan de quitar un enorme peso de encima, esa venda que le hacía creerse culpable de todo.

Gracias – contestó.

Para eso estamos aquí¿no? Somos tus amigos – dijo Sam.

¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea! – exclamó George de repente.

Sorpréndenos – contestó Sam

¿ Qué tal si nos hacemos unas fotografías? Así tendremos un recuerdo...

Por mi está bien...- contestó Harry contento. Estaba deseando enseñarles fotos a Ron Hermione...

Vale¡ reportaje fotográfico! – exclamó George.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde haciéndose fotos: Jugando al Quidditch, haciendo el tonto... y alguna abrazándose. De todo tipo, con todas las formas, fondos y poses posibles, hicieron antas que podrían llenar 3 álbumes... rieron, bromearon y charlaron de todo. Por primera vez Harry parecía un adolescente de su edad, sin preocupaciones.

Caminaba por una inmensa oscuridad... Ya nada ni nadie podría detenerla, iba a conseguir su objetivo, siempre lo conseguía...

¡ Emily¿ Qué...?

No ha tiempo para explicaciones, estoy haciendo un favor...

¿ Eres tan orgullosa que no quieres admitirlo? Increíble... un acto de bondad completo por tu parte.

¿ Consideras como un acto de bondad actuar contra todas las normas establecidas de forma premeditada? – el tono de Emily era una mezcla de sarcasmo y acidez.

¿ Por qué?

Olvida cualquier motivo relacionado con el pasado, no es por eso... simplemente hay dos cosas en este mundo que no soporto: El sufrimiento y las injusticias.

Ante esta respuesta, la otra persona sonrió de manera sincera. Ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era bueno, pero no los medios con los que lo estaba llevando a cabo... No lo hacía para conseguir una nueva oportunidad... Guió durante todo el trayecto, y al final estaban aquellos que le pidieron el favor.

Gracias, Emy – dijeron – No te culpes de nada... es una alegría verte de nuevo – añadieron con una sonrisa para la otra persona. – Cuidaos mucho...- ambos se fueron, sabían que no les verían en mucho tiempo.

Tienes vía libre – dijo Emy – Ve y haz lo que tanto deseas.

Por primera vez se sentía completamente gratificada por haber hecho algo.

¿ vienes conmigo? – preguntó – Podríamos tener una buena amistad.

Debo cumplir mi castigo, por mucho que me agrade la idea de volver no puedo...- En ese momento, una luz la rodeó, llenándola de calor, un calor que no había sentido en años... era la señal, había cumplido su castigo y estaba perdonada.

¿ Vamos entonces? – le preguntó la otra persona tendiéndole la mano.

¿ No te importa? – respondió Emy dudosa.

Por toda respuesta, la agarró y se la llevó.

Los sentimientos de Harry en ese momento eran una extraña mezcla... alegría porque había abierto los ojos, tristeza porque Sam y George se iban... Odiaba las despedidas.

Mira, aquí están las fotos guardadas, ya las verás después con más tranquilidad... y también un carta con dedicatorias – dijo George.

Gracias... en serio, no tenéis ni idea de cómo me habéis ayudado.

Para eso estamos...- dijo Sam.

Odio las despedidas...- murmuró Harry.

Sam y George sonrieron

Vale, entonces no nos despidamos... De todas maneras esto no es un adiós para siempre, es un hasta luego... Siempre vamos a tener buenos recuerdos tuyos, Harry, y esperamos que tu los tengas nuestros... – dijo Sam.

Además... ¿ para qué están las lechuzas- añadió George.

Harry, en un impulso, les abrazó... algo le decía que tardarían mucho en volver a verse. Para su sorpresa, ambos le respondieron al abrazo, un olor muy familiar le inundó... No podía creerlo... era un sueño, y a estaba... con temor, alzó la mirada... Unos ojos color chocolate otros verdes idénticos a los suyos le devolvieron la mirada... una mirada llena de amor y ternura...

Pa... Ma...- Harry parecía haber perdido la capacidad para hablar. Estaba tembloroso, disfrutando de ese momento, abrazándose más a ellos.

Shhh...- dijo James – Si queremos volver a verte no pueden descubrirnos...

Harry asintió torpemente..

Harry, creo que ya lo sabes todo¿no? – preguntó Lily dulcemente.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, se habían hecho pasar por otras personas para poder hablar con él y decirle lo que sentían... si les descubrían... no quería ni pensar en lo que podría suceder.. le debían querer muchísimo para arriesgarse tanto... y ya debían volver..

Yo.. os echaré de menos...mucho...- consiguió decir.

Nosotros siempre estaremos y estamos contigo, Harry, si te concentras, seguro que podrás oir nuestros murmullos palabras de ánimo... Por favor, no te dejes vencer.. Tienes que saber que solo por ser tú ya eres especial... No por una estúpida cicatriz. Ya sabes que te queremos, pero suponíamos que era mejor oírlo de nuestros propios labios – Dijo Lily.

Yo también... yo también os quiero mucho... no os preocupéis, seguiré todos vuestros consejos... jamás os podría olvidar...

Harry no estaba triste, comprendía que no podían quedarse, y que si fuera por ellos, no se irían nunca.

Bueno... lamento decir esto, pero es hora de irnos – dijo James. Abrazó de nuevo a Harry le revolvió el pelo.

Hasta luego, Harry, espero no verte por donde estaremos en mucho tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Eso, hasta la próxima, se feliz, por favor – añadió Lily abrazándole también.

Hasta luego...- dijo Harry mientras sus padres desaparecían con una sonrisa. Los iba a echar de menos, pero sabía que iban a estar muy pendientes de él.

A Harry no le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta, porque en ese momento, las puertas del Castillo se abrieron y dieron paso a dos oscuras siluetas.

¿ Harry? – preguntó una de las siluetas.

Ahora se podía decir que Harry estaba en shock, esa voz era muy conocida...

¿ Sirius? – la voz de Harry era temblorosa. ¿ eres... eres tú?

La silueta salió de las sombras, y Harry pudo ver la inconfundible sonrisa de su padrino. Salió corriendo en su busca, y se le abrazó al cuello, llorando de alegría... Jamás había estado tan feliz, había visto a sus padres, convivido con ellos y para colmarle, Sirius ¡Había vuelto!

Sirius por su parte estaba en una nube, su mayor temor era que Harry le rechazase, que no le creyese, y vista la reacción... Llegó a pensar que nunca volvería a ver a Harry, que le odiaba por haberse ido...

¿ Cómo has conseguido volver¿ Acaso fueron...? – preguntó Harry.

¿ Tú también les has visto? Me alegro por ti – dijo Sirius – desde luego esta es la mejor travesura que han hecho Cornamenta y Lily... Sin embargo, no es a ellos a quienes tienes que agradecer mi vuelta...

Por primera vez, Harry se fijó en la otra persona... era una mujer morena, con los ojos negros y piel extremadamente pálida.

¿ Quién es usted- preguntó Harry.

Mi nombre es Emily Ryddle...- dijo con disgusto su apellido, no creía que precisamente él reaccionase bien...

Por lo que veo, al igual que a mí me desagrada que me etiqueten por una cicatriz, a ti te desagrada que lo hagan por tu apellido... Soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto, considérate mi mejor amiga si fuiste quien ayudó a Sirius a salir del velo...- dijo alargándole la mano.

Emy la estrechó, contenta de que por primera vez una persona no la juzgase por su apellido... tenía la impresión de que se iban a llevar muy bien.

¿ Me contáis lo que os sucedió y os cuento lo mío? – añadió Harry.

¡ Trato! – exclamó Sirius.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, seis personas hablaban animadamente. Se podía decir que el ambiente era festivo y alegre. Tres adultos y tres jóvenes miraban un álbum de fotos en el que aparecían tres personas: Un chico moreno azabache y el que parecía ser su fotocopia en versión adulta una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes de la edad del hombre.

¡ Es increíble, Harry, me alegro por ti! – dijo Hermione

Lo que me sorprende es que se vean con la edad que deberían tener ahora...y sobre todo: Aunque hicieron un hechizo, en las fotos salen ellos...- añadió Ron.

A mí eso no me preocupa... lo que sí hubiera hecho es pagar para ver la reacción del ministerio..- comentó el aludido

¡ Ojalá echen a Fudge de una vez1 – exclamó Ron

No estaría mal..- dijo un hombre castaño de ojos dorados.

En una mesa, se podía ver la edición del día anterior del periódico " El Profeta", en cuyo titular se podía leer:

_¡ PETER PETTIGRREW ENCONTRADO¡ SIRIUS BLACK INOCENTE!_

_La pasada madrugada ocurrió algo inexplicable en el ministerio de Magia. Peter Pettigrew, que se creía muerto, apareció repentinamente en el departamento de Aurores, gritando y pidiendo perdón a los difuntos Potter por su traición, casi como si creyese que estaban ahí..._

No dudo que estuviesen... me habría gustado ver las caras de los aurores...- comentó Emy tras leerse el artículo.

Entonces... ¿ te harás cargo de la tutela de Harry? – preguntó Hermione a Sirius.

Lo intentaré, pero aún así, me temo que Harry tendrá que ir a la casa de sus tíos para renovar la protección...- contestó Sirius con fastidio.

Bueno... no os he comentado que James y Lily me dieron dos hechizos y dos pociones...- comentó Em.

Todos la miraron atentamente, y ella continuó.

Me dijeron que uno de los hechizos y una de las pociones eran para la protección de Harry... que se traspasase a Sirius..

¡Mis padres son los mejores! – exclamó Harry contento.

¿ Y la otra poción con el hechizo? – preguntó Sirius con curiosidad

Emy sonrió misteriosamente – No es exacta, pero con un poco de investigación... un licántropo dispuesto a hacer experimentos...

Remus casi salta de la silla

¿ Estás diciendo lo que creo? – preguntó tembloroso.

mmmm... Sí.

Remus se abrazó a Emy más contento que unas castañuelas y dijo:

¡Definitivamente, James y Lily son los mejores!

Me he perdido...- murmuró Ron

Si es lo que yo creo – dijo Harry- lo que tiene Em es una aproximación a la cura de la licantropía.

Emy asintió con una sonrisa. Definitivamente, Harry le caía muy bien... le gustaría saber cómo reaccionaría su padre ante eso...

Y tú que harás¿Emy?

Me esconderé... no es conveniente que mi padre descubra que he vuelto... solo espero que tarde en enterarse...- el resto la miró con comprensión.

Bueno, yo me voy a dormir...- dijo Harry.

Nadie más se movió, todos sabían que iba a leer la carta. Harry llegó al dormitorio y abrió el pergamino... estaba en blanco... En un ataque de inspiración, escribió en él:

_Soy Harry Potter._

Al momento, una letra le respondió: _has tardado poco en averiguarlo¿ verdad?_

Y otra distinta puso: _¿ Cómo iba a tardar? El es hijo de un merodeador..._

A Harry le agradó ver la letra de sus padres ahí... Pasó un rato " hablando con ellos" y supo que la comunicación no era directa, sino que habían dejado parte de su personalidad ahí para que respondiese a Harry... Era casi como hablar con sus padres... desde luego, estaban en todo, pensó mientras se acostaba.

Esa noche, todos se fueron a dormir con grandes sonrisas. Ahora sabían que todo iba a salir bien, estaban seguros.

FIN

* * *

HOLA! Bueno, este One-Shot es un especial dedicado a todos los que leen " el Giratiempo". Lo prometido es deuda... dejarme reviews aquí ( si queréis y podéis) y los respondo en un " segundo" capítulo.

He de decir que ME ENCANTA! Espero vuestros reviews!

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEIS, EN ESPECIAL A QUIENES MANDAN REVIEWS, no pongo los nombres para no olvidar a nadie... Daos tods por saludados! Si vosotrs yo no sería nada! MILLONES DE GRACIAS!

Finn Fisshu


End file.
